Dead Island: Riptide Epilogue
by monty554
Summary: An insight at the events that took place after the survivors finally sail away from their nightmares once and for all. Adding on and re-writing the conclusion of Dead Island: Riptide. *Warning* Game Ending Spoilers. If you have plans to buy the game and haven't seen it, please don't read. But if you're like me and you just can't resist spoiling, then go ahead.
1. Six days later

**"Authorities in Banoi and Palanai report that the crisis is over. Life is slowly returning to normal as rescue crews carry out the process of cleaning up after the monsoon that had swept through the archipelago a few days earlier. All travel to and from the region is still unauthorized however as rescue efforts are still "finalizing". Rumours of a possible outbreak on the neighboring island of Palanai have also been dismissed, as international relief organizations continue to assess what happened."**

**"This has been Radio 3 evening news, with the rest of tonight's weather, next."**

* * *

Burned out from her hectic errands, she set down the batch of plates she was scrubbing at furiously for the past 10 minutes to look up. Upon finally glancing outside, her eyes were met with a sudden stream of sunlit rays; an evening sunset casting a enchanting glimmer on the calm sea, matched with a sailboat drifting closer to the shore.

Her worries seemed to melt away as she sighed admirably. Glad of her reward for keeping the hut clean, she leant against the kitchen counter.

Her moment of bliss was unfortunately ruined seconds later the 'Sylvia' appeared to have misjudged the coastline by a longshot. Turning somewhat parallel, the hull emitted a low groan as it's sides smacked into the end of her boardwalk resulting in an unsightly crookedness of the beams. Normally she would have calmed down by taking a few deep breaths, ignoring the fact that her boardwalk now looked like the tracks of a wooden roller-coaster ride.

But no. The last straw just _had_ to be pulled when the back end knocked into her beloved deck chair and sent it flying off into oblivion.

Scowling, she threw the rag into the sink and stormed out.

"Fucking twatbag." She huffed, walking across the sand flamboyantly.

"Hey, you just wrecked my pier! Apologize or I'm gonna have to haul ass-"

Only mid-sentence did she just notice there was no one on deck. Taking a quick look around in embarrassment, she continued her cautious approach, the knawing-feeling inside her stomach only adding to her worries as she drew within three feet of the silent vessel. Goosebumps suddenly ran down both her arms despite the warm dusk weather.

_That monsoon..._

_Runaway sailboat?_

She concluded otherwise. Clearing any doubts, she stepped on.

* * *

Upon climbing over the railing, she couldn't help but emit a gasp; never before had a revolting sight such as this one temporarily stun her for what seemed like an eternity. The messiness around her and the state of disarray made her feel ill. Wrappers, soda cans and beach towels, even used first-aid kits and other medicinal supplies were flung across the entire surface of the deck.

_It's as if people have lived on here..._

In contempt of her careful maneuvering, she froze in place as her right foot managed to land on something. Upon close inspection, a used band-aid had stuck to her heel. Quickly pulling up her leg, she hopped around on one foot like a madwoman before steadying herself. Twisting her leg up enough, she glared at it disgustingly.

"Oh, bloody hell that's horrid. Ew!" She shrieked.

Drawing in breaths she regained her composure before navigating around the rest of the main deck, albeit more slowly.

After a few peeks and shimmies, it wasn't long before she caught sight of a shiny metal hinge cleverly hid underneath one of the seats. Getting on all fours, she lifted the flap up and with it the bench seat itself. Curious, she scanned the small compartment.

"Nothing."

Sighing, she was about to close the hidden door when a red and white label caught her eye. Plastered on the side closest to her in big bold lettering it read, "Life Raft".

It took a while for the answer to drift into her conscience. The absent crew, no life boats, monsoon...

"Shit."

She was only a step off the boat when the handle budged.


	2. The Sylvia

A day earlier...

* * *

She sprinted down the small narrow steps to the inside of the boat. Steadying herself on the railing, the situation outside was evidently getting out of hand.

"What the hell am I looking for Jane?!"

"Painkillers, antibiotics... a BANDAGE for heaven's sake!"

Scanning the room, her hands flew over anything that could be of use. Nothing.

"Where the hell is everything?!" She yelled, rushing toward a set of storage cabinets.

She opened the nearest one and started digging through its contents. Finding nothing but useless leftovers, she did the same with every other cupboard and drawer there was. Pretty soon, the cramped interior of the Sylvia looked like the aftermath of a mini tornado; with every detachable paneling she could find, it got thrown across the floor. She quickly rummaged through the rest of her makeshift pile, desperately hoping to catch sight of anything medical related.

Her heart sank. Random bits of food and supply were all that remained.

"Dammit..."

* * *

The group looked up.

Xian Mei, who was sat discussing the best way to prepare Yams with Chimamanda, glanced over too and frowned. The hot-headed Australian woman now stood menacingly on the raised portion of the boat, towering over the survivors. From the looks of it, the group was in for a bad one.

What the hell's wrong with her now?

Despite the death glare, Xian had come across way too many pissed off people to realize that it just wasn't worth wasting her breath. Turning the other way, she changed the subject and begun a much more captivating conversation about Malasadas.

"The matter is my gun, isn't in my holster."

Pausing for a dramatic effect, she looked at each survivor in the eye. The red mist had descended.

"And before anybody asks, yeah, I have searched every bloody _inch_ of this boat." She lowered her voice. "Now. If someone took it, fess up."

They had spent not even the afternoon on the boat and they were already having problems. They kept quiet of course, knowing someone in their right mind wouldn't do such a thing. It was a pretty simple agenda to follow: obey, or suffer the wrath of the almighty Purna.

Except Logan, who decided at the worst possible interval that it was time to play douchebag.

"Aw, no. Did Purna lose her precious gun?" Pouting his lips, he sat at the back of the boat clearly amused at the turnout of her dramatic argument.

"Why don't you come on over here and let Mr. Carter take care of it."

Surprisingly, Purna didn't hurl the nearest object it at him. Rather she just smiled back, lightly stepping off the hull as she walked over and reached out ever so gently to caress his face.

"Oh, Logan. You're so sweet." She whispered with alarming tranquility.

Being so used to the attention, he just soaked it all up. Yet again completely oblivious to what else she had in mind. The others quickly turned around, a few going back to their earlier activities to avoid confrontation.

Hell yeah. Perhaps those days spent practicing in front of the mirror have paid off, he thought.

Making him swoon with that seductive smile of hers, she leaned in.

Closing his eyes, he expected soft lips to be planted on his; which to his utter horror was the exact opposite when he was greeted with a rather powerful kick to the lower region. Staring up in shock, Purna hovered over him with piercing eyes.

"Logan, Logan, Logan... will you ever learn?" Purna teased back, crouching down to study his face. She quickly concluded that he wasn't experiencing enough pain. Preparing to punch him in the gut, a hand shot out, grabbing a hold of her before she could do so.

"Easy there, Purna. I think he's had enough for one day." John stated.

Logan huffed from his place on the ground.

"Try a fucking lifetime man! I've had enough of this shit..." Attempting to get back up, he only took a few steps before falling back down again.

"Anyway, I know where your gun is. Saw him put it in a hidden medical cabinet downstairs." Glancing over, he felt sorry for the ex-football player who was now rolling back and forth holding his groin.

"I can go get it for you."

Appeased, Purna thanked John before turning back to the perpetrator. Not quite satisfied with the amount of pain he was experiencing, she slapped him on the back playfully, but enough to make him wince.

"Apparently not. Next time, try scoping out the perimeter before hiding something."

"Damn, Purna." Logan grunted. "I was just playing around..."

She smiled unsympathetically.

"Sure."

Rolling her eyes, she descended down the stairs as if nothing happened.

* * *

Nodding her head toward the writhing figure on the floor, Xian Mei quickly pretended to be cleaning plastic cups. Sam, who certainly didn't see himself as the caring one, mouthed a deny back while folding his arms.

"Oh hell no. I ain't doing no cheering up shit. Why don't you go do it, desk lady?"`

Xian stared him down, hoping he would budge just the tiniest bit. Not surprisingly he shrugged, staying in the exact same place as before looking the other way.

"Men..."

Wiping the weat off her forehead, she put down the cloth.

* * *

"Hey man... you alright?"

Logan just groaned in pain and shot a look of both sadness and frustration.

"Do I look alright brother? She just kicked me in the balls!" He tried to move an inch, but it only increased the pain.

"Fuck, this hurts..."

He wasn't sure what to say after that. Mentally cursing at himself for even trying to brighten up someone's mood, he was about to leave when Logan sighed heavily.

"Yeah, I'm alright. But..." He trailed off, blushing as he did so. Sam B looked at him, curious.

"It's 'aight. What you want?"

Logan kneaded his eyebrows in thought. Then again it was probably just the pain. He couldn't really tell.

"I only did that cause... fuck man, I actually like her."

Hearing this confession, Sam B was left with no words. He still felt awful of course, looking down at his friend who was now curled up in the fetal position. Alas, being the not-so-great friend he sometimes was the only thing he wanted to do at that particular moment was laugh.

Unfortunately, any attempts at hiding his chuckle failed hopelessly when he turned around to see Logan peering at him with hurt eyes.

"I'm sorry." He managed to say, just before bursting out in laughter.

* * *

Tired of pacing back and forth for no reason, Purna let out what sounded like a scream and a sigh as she fell back onto the soft duvet. Even as she tried to relax, her mind kept distracted;

_What the hell was I thinking?_

Maybe if she had just calmed down a little, the whole confrontation could have been avoided. It just pissed her off to no end. Yet as guilty thoughts continued to bother, she still felt as though it wasn't her fault. That it was something else...

"The fucking mutagens... Shit!"

The sudden realization fueled her anger. Kicking a small dresser opposite the bed, she slumped down hopelessly. Remembering the call back to Kessler at the ferry pier didn't help with her mood either. Now, with the realization that the chemical fumes from the tunnels had given them the power to transform into some hell-bent psychopath, she feared the worst:

_Would it happen again? If so,** when**?_

"If that lunatic doctor was right about one thing, i'll have to control it."

Cringing, the thought of apologizing to Logan Carter suddenly crept into her mind. Saying sorry to his already massive ego made her want to vomit. Only one time would have made an arguable exception; when she hung out with him back in Banoi with the natives. It was probably the very first time she witnessed him not being a complete moron. Quite shocking.

Course, it did make her feel somewhat pleased to see him happy. Unfortunately, the good side all but disappeared the following night at that dreadful hotel party...

* * *

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the hatch door opening. Just the right time, for of all people Logan happened to step down. Turning, he froze at the menacing sight of Purna in the middle of her cool-down period.

"Oh. Sorry... I uh, didn't know you were down here. I'll go."

As much as she would of liked that, the nagging voice in her head made her speak otherwise.

"Wait." She called out sternly, a deer in headlights as he paused and slowly turned around.

"Stay. I wanna talk."

Surprised, Logan slowly made his way back down and stood awkwardly at the dividing wall.

"You can stop acting as if I'm gonna kill you mate. Sit."

Partially assured, he sat down opposite her on one of the chairs. Moments of agonizing silence went by when she moved to the other end of the bed and looked at him.

"Listen mate. I'm sorry for what I did earlier. Shouldn't of done that, but I was a little just mad that I couldn't find my gun."

He stared at her intently before letting out a small laugh.

"Are you shitting me?"

She looked up at him with alarm, worried that he was going to start another argument. She sat on edge waiting for an answer.

"Man, you kicked me square in the balls. You call that 'a little' angry?" He chuckled.

A mixture of relief and laughter settled in. Thank god.

"Yeah, well. You don't mess with my gun. It's my baby so, taking it..." She took a sharp breath. "Kinda _gave_ me the obligation to kick in you square in the bollocks."

He grinned back.

"Alright then. I guess it was stupid of me. But still, you went a little... over the top, y'know? 'Coulda just. I dunno. Called me an asshole or something." He spoke lowly, frowning.

"Right." She mumbled back, rubbing her eyes.

* * *

The answer to their recent outbursts was still withheld, and much overdue. She did care for them all, as a family should do. But she didn't want them to freak out.

She lay there in thought for a moment.

_What exactly would get them so riled up anyway?_

She shivered at the thought of seeing Xian Mei slicing them up with her Katana or Sam B playing whack-a-mole with his electrified sledge-hammer. Dismissing those rather violent thoughts, she stood up.

"Logan, go get the group."

* * *

Much needed work on the dialogue and sentence structure is taking place. Don't be surprised if you read it one time to find out it's been annihilated the next due to me being not satisfied with it.


	3. Flashbacks

"What is it?"

Sam B stood against the wall opposite Logan, avoiding eye contact following his outburst. Xian Mei sat on the floor chewing her nails. That left John and Logan who stood by at the entrance.

With the silence getting unbearable, Xian unfolded her arms and smacked them against her legs to awaken Purna, who was still drifting in and out of never-land.

"Oh. Sorry." She said. Getting up, she walked around. Or rather, took a few steps before bumping into the other side of the cabin.

"I imagine you're wondering why I've called you all down here." She begun. They all looked around sheepishly, as if they had been caught again.

"No, I haven't lost my gun again if you're wondering." She stared at Logan while saying this, who just raised his hands innocently.

"We have a problem. As you all remember, back in the docks while we were fighting Harlow... we injected some of that mutagen stuff."

They pondered for a moment, vividly remembering the rush of euphoria and pure adrenaline coursing through their veins.

"It was necessary though. We couldn't fight Harlow." Xian pressed.

"You're right. The bitch was invincible..."

* * *

_"Almost there... I think." Xian managed to choke out between breaths._

_The five misfit survivors stood before the once grey hallway; now home to a sword and blunt weapon induced massacre with bodily fluids splattered across every wall in a contrasting pattern. Much to their dismay, various un-recognizable body parts also lie spread out before them on the concrete floor, not at all helping the nauseous feeling settling in their stomachs._

_"How in the hell did we manage to do that..." Purna asked, almost a whisper as she held onto the wall dry-heaving._

_John suddenly came out from the doorway. Judging from the silence, it seems as though for now they were in the clear._

_"I don't know, but at least we're still standing." He replied, wiping some sweat off with his shirt. "Anyway, we're not far off. I checked a map in the next room and there's some sort of loading bay on the ground floor." He looked around, just noticing the condition of one of his fellow survivors._

_"Oh shit, Sam, you don't look too good..."_

_Sam B raised a hand from where he was. "Oh i'll live brotha. Just... gimme a sec..." He spoke back hoarsely just __as he collapsed onto a wooden crate._

* * *

_Harlow strode back and forth, head shaking. By the looks of it, they hadn't quite made it on time._

_"Just slow down and tell us what happened!" Sam B shouted. Weapons at the ready, the four survivors stood by just in case she finally lost her marbles. Judging from her erratic movements and mumbling, it didn't take a genius to realize that she wasn't coming back._

_"I have to... It's gone too far now!" She growled, marching up and down with her AK swinging wildly._

_"You **can** do it. Just keep a hold of yourself!" Xian persisted, but Harlow wasn't taking any of it. Still mumbling and circling around the room, she let out a sigh in frustration.  
_

_"I'm trying... but all of this. NEVER should have happened!" She snapped back._

_Anger rising, she walked over to a set of equipment and__ pulled down a metal shelf containing some sort of computer. Crashing onto the floor before her, an eery silence befell the small room as she lifted her gun up toward the survivors.__  
_

_"None of you is leaving this island. EVER."_

* * *

She stared longingly out the tiny windows.

"Unfortunately, we have to face the consequences."

Sam B was the first to intervene after hearing this. He just shook his head in confusion.

"What you talkin' bout Purna? That stuff just gave us a fix. Hell, we'd all probably be dead right about now if we didn't inject that shit."

The group nodded, but Purna still had room to argue.

"I realize that. But with this... _thing_ in us, we can't all get riled up like I did earlier. Who knows what could happen if one of us got pissed off enough. I mean, just look at Xian. Back at the docks, if you all remember like I sure as hell do, she swore!"

He huffed, pacing up and down restlessly.

Xian closed her eyes.

"I mean, weren't you surprised at all? Since when is that in her nature? Hell, I wouldn't bat an eyelid if it was her first-"

She'd had enough of this.

"Just... STOP."

Mid sentence, Purna stuttered before gaping at an angry Xian Mei. She stood agressively before the survivors.

"Okay, I get it. I swore. Big deal. But look at you all! What's the purpose of this intervention if you're at each other's throats! And dont start blaming the mutagen for your actions. You were angry before you even took the mutagen! And after all this, why should I have even bothered keeping the group together?"

She didn't take one look at anyone while she let all her bottled anger pour out, but judging from the silence she didn't need a lot of imagination to picture their faces.

"Like back when we saved Jin. That poor girl had her innocence taken from her, and all you two could say was how clumsy she was!"

She finally shot a death-glare of her own toward a wide-eyed Logan and Sam B. John had gone to standing silently.

"And back at that jungle in Banoi too. I was the one who pushed us all forward. We wouldn't be here if I didn't help."

Out of breath, she rested on the bed. Her face felt like it was on fire.

"So if you could do me and the rest a favour, get over it and help each other. I just want us to figure out a plan, and go home."

Purna, like the rest, had to blink a few times to register what had happened. She felt like shit for not knowing that her friend had gone through all that with the affect of the group's hostility tearing away at her. Acting without thought, she kneeled down beside her and laid out a hand.

"Xian. I just want to start out by saying I am honestly sorry. What we've done to make you this sad, breaks my heart. All of what you said is true, and even worse, we haven't thanked you whatsoever for doing it. We were selfish."

She motioned her head ever so slightly for the rest to join.

"And I promise. From now on, we'll work together and _stay_ together. And we _will_ figure out a plan, as long as we have a smart girl like you I don't think that would be a problem. What do you say guys?"

"I agree. Hell, my ass would of been chewed out by those fucking things if you didn't show up." Logan thanked, chuckling.

Hearing this, Xian felt something she hadn't in a long time. Respect.

"Cause we family now, fo'real." Sam assured.

Looking up, she saw that they had all gathered round, ready to bring her in for a suffocating group hug.

"Thank you..." She whispered, hugging them back just as tightly.

* * *

_"Too late." __John snarled, pointing over to the hoisted sailboat which was now awaiting its deployment.__  
_

_"We've already found it, asswipe."_

_Despite the insults, Serpo rolled his eyes._

_"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. But I know you all took a mutagen. I can see it plain as day. You can't control it. Now, hop back over the fence and come with me. We'll run a few tests and go from there."_

_The survivors stood there, trying to think of another curse to throw at him. But it was Purna, who just about had enough of this back-stabbing prick, was leant at the controls board with her arms crossed when she stepped forward._

_"You know what Serpo? Go take your sorry ass over to those zombies in the next room and get your brains eaten for we all fucking care. What you did to those people is beyond any criminal act I've seen in my life. Hell, you're worse off than that pedophile I've been chasing all these years."_

_Purna walked over to the fence with emotionless eyes._

_"Though this time, you've taken the lives of hundreds, even thousands. Families ripped from their grasp. Oh, and for what? An experiment?" She laughed bitterly. _

_"Well, it really has come full circle hasn't it Serpo? Have things gone according to plan? 'Cause, from the looks of it..." She exaggerated, looking around. "All I can really conclude for your lab report is you're going straight to hell." _

_Feeling something she hadn't felt in a long time, she walked back to her friends not even taking one look back before pulling down the lever. _

_Still smiling, the survivors looked on with their newfound respect for her._

_"Let's pick up the rest of the gang and get the hell outta here."_

_Hoisting each other up onto the boat, they too didn't look back. Instead, they sailed out of the dock to pick up the rest of the crew and away from the island once and for all with something they all longed for; a family._

"**See you later, asshole.**"

* * *

I decided to make it all warm and comfy at the end for you guys. :) I can't stand bad endings... :'( hence, why i'm writing this fanfic! Updates: 1) Xian Mei is officially a badass beotch who will Katana chop anyone who messes with her. Athough I much prefer she make amends with everyone and not murder them... 2) Chapter 4 is currently in the works for what is currently happening in the present. *Big thanks to Admiral Anderson for the Harlow / Marlow mishap and Tony Branston for the Xian Mei adjustments.


End file.
